What Might Have Been
by Ancelin
Summary: This is a story some might recognize. I have continued working on it, and have decided to re-post it. Basically it is a story about what might have been had Baldwin been treated successfully for his Leprosy and continued to reign. It has Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, medical details, and a bit of science fiction; and blends the movie, historical record, and my imagination.


Chapter One

Death Warrant

Kingdom of Latin Jerusalem 1170- Court of King Almeric I

He couldn't believe it. His whole body hurt again, but oddly enough his skin felt nothing. He was of the tender age of nine, but he knew what was wrong with him. He had leprosy, but he was the heir apparent to the throne of Latin Jerusalem, so no one had said anyrhing, as yet. The only one he knew for sure had any idea was his favorite tutor, Godfrey of Ibelin.

Godfrey had been brought in to teach the nine year-old, Prince Baldwin, to fight, ride, and use military tactics. He had added philosophy in the last month or so. All these classes meant that Bladwin spent over half his day with Godfrey. Which was fine with both of them. Godfrey had become than a teacher to young Baldwin he was also a substitute father.

It was about once a week that Godfrey would break class early,and allow Baldwin extra time to play with the children around his own age. Godfrey had realized what Balwin's parents had not. That while the boy was the heir apparent he needed to play wirh kids every now and again. So Godfrey had gone to the king and asked that Balwin be able to have a play date with the children of the court. The king had agreed under a few conditions; the first being that it was carefully supervised- Godfrey had assured the king that it would be. He had kept that oath and had presonally watched out for the boy's safety during playtime. In fact he would often join in the fun, or show the kids a new method for playing the games. The second condition had been that these play times did not interfer with his studies. Godfrey, again had oathed to the boy's father that it wouldn't, he made up a schedule of sorts to make sure of this. Under these conditions Baldwin had enjoyed weekly play dates for the last four years.

But as far as Godfrey was concerned his responsibility did not end there. He had come on private time just to play with the boy after a strenous day of classes. He had become the boy's confedant- more so than even his priest. They would sit and talk of what ever Baldwin wanted, play games-Godfrey had finally been able to teach the young prince the game of chess (a game that until last year had confused him to no end.), Godfrey also secretly tutored Balwin in reading, Arabic, logic, and chilvery.

It wasn't that he wasn't already learning these things, but unlike his other tutors Godfrey did it in fun ways that made things less confusing for him. So when he had come down with fever last week the young prince had sent everyone away-except for Godfrey. He was in such a state by the time his mother-the queen- had been notified of his condition that when she tried to enter his chambers he went out of control. Since it was obvious that the boy only wanted Godfrey it was decided to bow to the nine year-old. Godfrey had sat on the bed until late in the evening bathing Baldwin's forehead with cool water. He had read to the boy, and even in times-when he was delerious with the fever- held him in his lap and/or arms. Afer three or four days of this careful minstering by his closest friend the boy prince finally started to get well. By the time his next play date came around he was fine like nothing had ever happened.

But it was early today that the boy's life would forever change. While out playing one of his play mates had accidently cut him. Baldwin seemed completely oblivious to this, and so Godfrey pulled him aside. He had asked the boy to look at his arm, and when he did he noticed the cut. He put his hand over the wound, as it was still bleeding. Godfrey looked the prince in the eye, and had asked him if he had felt the cut when it happened. The boy had told his friend no. Godfrey ended the play date immediately. Guiding the boy back to his rooms as calmly as possible, so as not to alarm anyone. They were stopped by one of the boys servants. Omar, like his name suggested was a devoted servant to the boy, and he feared that he had lost track of the time, because when he was not needed he was allowed to walk around and be his own man. The boy smiled at the encounter, because it took both he and Godfrey assuring Omar that he had done noting wrong. In fact, the prince had given him leave to do what he wished until the normal time that he would have to be back, but when Omar, at twice the prince's age, had gotten on his knees and begged to go back with them, the prince had agreed.

Once ariving back at Baldwin's quarters Omar quickly got a cloth and basin of water, per Godfrey's request. Godfrey helped him on to the bed, he now layed on waiting for his father's physcicans, since both of hs hands were "tied up" at that moment. Most people-with the exception of his parents and sister-would have been terrified to ask permission to pick the boy up, but Godfrey didn't even ask! He picked the boy up pulled back the blankets, layed him on his bed, and covered him up to the waist. Neither one ever saying a word- except Godfrey telling the boy everything would be okay, and that he was only going to clean and bandage the wound.

Young Baldwin had smiled at Godfrey and told him the he could do what was needed without fear. Altough they both knew that Godfrey did not fear doing or saying anything wrong or offensive. When Omar returned with the basin and cloth Baldwin smiled at him and thanked him. The servant just bowed in response. The boy then asked for something no servant ever did. He asked Omar to look him in the eye. Omar hesitantly did as he was told, and the young prince, his master, had swore him an oath that he would not tell anyone especially his parents and sister what had happened.

Godfrey cleaned the cuts, but Baldwin didn't notice. They realized by the time the bandage was secure that he had no feeling on his arm. It was then that Godfrey had personally gone to the King to ask that a physician come to the boy. It had left Baldwin alone in his room laying in bed, covered to his waist, and with a numb cut arm. Omar had left a few moments after Godfrey to dispose of the dirty water and rag.

There were days when she felt like a pawn to the governments around her. She bowed and cowtowed to their wishes, so far as she could without compromising her moral and ethical standards. So here she was. It was 0230 hours (that's 2:30 am for those who don't know the twenty-four hour clock), and her bedside com unit was going off. She was in Colorado today, or was it Wyoming? She couldn't remember, because of a cave-in that had trapped nearly two dozen miners. She rolled over and hit the button that would allow voice communication. She didn't turn down the volume, or get out of bed, because her daughter was sleeping with her governess in the room across the hall. The voice that she heard was no less than the President's.

She, however, changed nothing. She was irritated that he had called especially when he knew she had only been asleep an hour, and she wasn't afraid to let that irritation color her voice.

"Mr. President, this couldn't have waited till a more decent hour say at 0500?"

"I am sorry, but it couldn't."

"Fine. What is it?"

"We just got a call from one of our labs there in Wyoming. It seems that the head of the compound has been sick, and is now delerious. I would like you to take care of the situation. The doctor at the compound is at his wits end."

"Great, where is it?"

"We're sending you the coordinates, a map, an id, and a password via a sucure link to your handheld."

"Thanks, I think. I'll get dressed and leave right away."

"Thanks, Anne, sorry about this. Are you going to take Latie and Sarah?"

"Probably. If you get in touch with those boys tell them I'll be there in abour two hours."

"They were going to send a jeep for you."

"Then tell them an hour."

"Thanks again, Anne, talk to you soon."

"Yeah, your welcome. Remind me to return the favor someday, and wake you up in the wee hours of the morning."

At this Anne could almost hear the smile on his mouth. He really did feel bad she knew, but she had the rare privalge of being able to razz the President of the United States, and get away with it. The only one allowed to get away with more was Sarah. She rolled out of bed, put on her robe, grabbed her key card, and the key card to her daughter's room, and headed out the door.

The physican was looking at Balwin's feet. He had no idea what his feet had to do with a cut on his arm or leprosy, but he didn't voice his question. Godfrey had been better than a father the last week or so. No one, not even Godfrey, believed that he remembered the events of the four days he had a fever. He let them believe it, because no one had asked him what he truly remembered. He remembered it all, though some was a bit hazy. He remembered Godfrey bathing, reading, taking, and, most importantly, comforting him. His father- the King- had come in once, but it was a business visit. He wasn't intrested as a father how his only son was doing. It felt like Godfrey was the only one who cared, except maybe Sybilla. Balwin could never tell though, because Sybilla was so muniplating, even at such a young age. He felt sorry for his sister.

But here was Godfrey proving and enforcing Baldwin's believe of his relationship of substitute father to the boy. He was sitting on the edge of the bed holding the prince's hand, and Baldwin had the sneaking suspition, distracting him. It was working, too. Mostly, due to the fact that Godfrey was quizzing him over different things. The distraction soon came to an end. The physican placed a hand on Godrey's shoulder. Godfrey got up, smiling at the boy, and replaced the covers over his legs and lower torso. He moved into the corner with the doctor, and after just a few seconds a fleeting look of sorrow and dispair ran across his face. It was quickly replaced with composure, but not soon enough. Baldwin had seen the look that his teacher got when the doctor spoke, and he knew in that moment- at the age of nine- that the cut on his arm and the doctor's diagnosis had sealed his death warrant. He had leprosy.

Godfrey came back to his side, took him by the hand, and looked Balwin in the eye. Baldwin knew, but he had to hear it from Godfrey's lips. As if the man he held as dear as his own flesh-perhaps dearer- would in speaking the word make it true. "Baldwin," he said, because he felt anything more formal would be an insult to the boy due to the personal nature of his news. "The doctor tells me that he is sure that you have a bad iflection," he sighed gathering strenth to speak the last word, "Leprosy."


End file.
